Oscuro perfume
by Pitukel
Summary: La lluvia crepitaba con fuerza, la oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre la aldea. El peligro acechaba la silenciosa y pulcra habitación de hospital. Miedo, desesperación, excitación, locura. Y sangre. Sentimientos poderosos en un mismo habitáculo en mitad de una tormenta colosal. -No escaparás de mi, corderita.- La sangre era la culpable de todo aquello a lo que se debía de temer.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-Crack**

**-Gore (poco)**

**-Lemon leve**

**-Spoiler leve**

**Pareja principal: Gaara / Hinata.**

_-*lalalalalala (pensamientos)_

-*lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**-*lalalalala (Shukaku)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La noche había caído cubriéndolo todo con su inmenso manto oscuro.

Los nubarrones, ajenos a los aldeanos por la oscuridad que crecía sobre la aldea, se arremolinaban inadvertidos en el cielo dando el silencioso aviso de que pronto una tormenta se abriría paso en Konoha.

La Luna llena, oculta por los túmulos de nubes, dejó de dar su brillante compañía envolviendo todo en una noche completamente opaca.

La suave y fría brisa cortó el aire mientras mecía las frondosas hojas de los árboles que rodeaban la aldea en una verde muralla natural.

Calles antes transitadas fueron poco a poco perdiendo su bullicio, dejando el silencio recorrer los fantasmas callejones mientras las luces de los hogares centelleaban dando una efímera luz con la que poder observar.

La felicidad que irradiaban los hogares era observada por la fría mirada de un cuerpo sin corazón. Viendo desde lo alto de un antiguo templo todas aquellas emociones desterradas hace mucho tiempo volviéndolo un ser vacío.

Un recipiente hueco y sin sentido.

Dejó su cuerpo reposar sobre las tejas dejando que la brisa se llevara el olor a muerte de su alrededor mientras contemplaba solemne los restos de un cadáver siendo devorado por la arena.

Como esta iba engullendo poco a poco las partes dispersas por el techo ensangrentado, eliminando cualquier indicio de que allí había sucedido un asesinato cruel y falto de humanidad en el seno de las sombras.

La locura había seducido a la sensatez y el deseo por saborear la vida ajena había tomado el control. La sangre nuevamente pasó por sus labios.

El susurro de la arena reposar de nuevo en la calabaza tras el festín anterior inundó aquel lugar sagrado ahora mancillado por el demonio sediento al dolor y la desesperación.

El espectro del mal reencarnado en un joven sin brillo.

Aquel que en sus ojos se reflejaba un turbio remolino de odio y repulsión a todo ser con corazón, cuyas manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente noche tras noche. Labios que solo hablaban de salvación entorno a la muerte.

Cuerpo cuyo hueco vacío en su pecho jamás podría ser llenado y solo era calmado con la agonía y el estertor que le proporcionaba una vida.

El placer maldito y perecedero que otorgaba la muerte.

Su interior se removió inquieto y juguetón.

-¿Qué deseas, madre? -Su voz carente de emoción habló a la nada en un susurro suave.

-**No es suficiente, quiero más. Dame más sangre.**

-No hay gente fuera que pueda satisfacernos.

Sé llevó su mano a su frente, a esa cicatriz que años atrás se infligió como el recordatorio doloroso que siempre le mostraría que el amor no existe en su mundo, ante una insoportable ráfaga de dolor.

Apretó sus dientes y tiró de su pelo por ese castigo de su ser interior.

-**¡Búscala! Quiero sangre, deseo ver tortura y oír gritos mientras desgarramos sus cuerpos**-. El dolor se fue mitigando despacio, calmando su tensión-. **Me lo debes.**

El aire bresco de aquella noche de verano trajo consigo el apenas imperceptible y dulce olor de la sangre.

Aspiró fuertemente sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer ante tan delicado aroma, sus sentidos dieron un vuelco y el corazón marchito palpitó emocionado. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras el pequeño olor desaparecía un instante después sin permitirle disfrutar plenamente de tan exquisita fragancia prohibida.

Un manso ronroneo en su cabeza cesó su sensación de leve letargo.

-**Delicioso, un olor magnifico. Tan dulce**-. Palabras acarameladas que escondían un malicioso significado en ellas-. **Lo quiero.**

-Sí, es embriagador.

La sangre con el olor más fascinante que en su vida había podido tener el placer de percibir.

Consiguió adormecer sus sentidos como si fuera una encantadora nana de cuna y al mismo tiempo excitarle de manera sofocante.

-**Debe ser nuestro, una sangre así no puede pasarse por alto.**

No podía estar en más acuerdo con su interior.

De nuevo el viento azotó mansamente la aldea y su revuelto pelo carmesí, trayendo consigo el aromático olor de la sangre que instantes antes hizo sentir a su cuerpo emocianado.

**-Sigue el olor, busca la fuente de ese delicioso néctar.**

Se puso en pie lentamente, dejando que el aroma de la sangre se impregnara en sus fosas nasales al tomar una ociosa bocanada de aire y saltó de tejado en tejado de manera silenciosa y desapercibida guiado por la sutil fragancia de las lilas y el jazmín.

Sus latidos palpitaban con fuerza cuando el aire almizclado se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Detuvo sus pasos en la rama de un enorme y frondoso árbol justo frente al hospital de la aldea. Se mezclaban muchos tipos de sangre, pero ese por el que su interior rugía era inconfundible. Superior al resto.

Saltó impulsándose con la ayuda de sus pies hasta una serie de tejas donde cayó de manera sigilosa.

El olor era ahora claro y constante, tras esa ventana semi abierta se encontraba la persona poseedora de la sangre más embriagadora y deseable que nunca en su sádica existencia hubiera tenido el poder de estimularle de tal manera.

Abrió por completo la ventana y sus fríos ojos enloquecidos y deseosos miraron la oscura habitación hasta posarse en el pequeño y frágil cuerpo tumbado en la camilla.

Caminó hasta quedar al lado de la pálida chica que recordaba haber perdido en los combates de hace dos días atrás.

Hinata Hyûga.

Su corto cabello media noche se esparcía en pequeños bucles en la blanca y pulcra almohada, su piel mortecina brillaba tétrica por la leve luz artificial de la farola junto a la ventana. Pero sus pupilas se centraban en esas sinuosas gotas carmesí que bajaban por sus labios.

Sé inclinó sobre la dormida figura y aspiró con fuerza.

Una tormenta llena de emoción se formuló en su fuero interno, un calor abrasador le recorrió el pecho e hizo palpitar su sien.

De cerca la sangre era aún mejor.

Si su olor hubiera sido un golpe verdadero y no una deliciosa fragancia intoxicante, estaría ahora mismo noqueado en el suelo.

-**Pruébala. Quiero saborear su sangre**.

Su mano se alzó y rozó levemente su aterciopelada mejilla hasta que llegó a sus rosáceos labios, esos manchados de ese líquido rojo por el que su interior rugía en deseo.

Observó el cálido fluido escarlata escurrirse por su dedo pausadamente, se lo llevó a la boca para chuparlo con la lengua. Probando su sabor.

Se estremeció inmediatamente.

-**Delicioso, es magnifico. Más, más sangre.**

Con los sentidos alterados completamente por la pasión, soltó la calabaza dejándola al lado; apoyada en la mesa, y se subió a la camilla cerniendo el endeble cuerpo femenino con el suyo.

Su acelerada respiración cayó pesadamente sobre el dormido rostro de ella, su lengua lamió desde su barbilla hasta sus labios, llevándose consigo el rastro de sangre en una lenta lamida que hizo su cuerpo enloquecer.

Su pecho subía y bajaba eufórico mientras seguía saboreando los restos de sangre de esos carnosos labios.

La locura se hacía cargo de la razón mientras una fina llovizna comenzaba a caer en el exterior.

El ambiente bajó de temperatura un par de grados, pero eso no impidió que siguiera disfrutando de ese rico aperitivo.

Cesó en seco sus movimientos cuando escuchó un débil murmullo provinente de la pobre y malherida Hinata al sentir como en su sueño intranquilo notaba algo recorrer sus labios de manera lasciva.

Sus parpados, pesados como rocas, lucharon para abrirse cuando una nueva oleada de tos se hizo presente y el sabor de la sangre invadió su boca. Salpicando las frescas sábanas y sus labios.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó y el dolor en su garganta se hizo soportable y pasajero, sus ojos blancos como la nieve, miraron la borrosa figura sobre ella de manera perdida. Ida.

-**Fíjate, mira como sangra para nosotros**-. Una grotesca carcajada resonó en su mente como un tenebroso eco-. **Debemos disfrutar del festín que nos ofrece.**

_ -Es un regalo._

-**Exacto, y los regalos se tienen que disfrutar.**

Sus labios de nuevo fueron a esas furtivas gotas que manchaban su macilenta piel. Su lengua inquieta limpiaba de nuevo esas manchas, disfrutando del gozo que le proporcionaba su dulzura.

Ella, cerrando de nuevo los ojos para tomar algo de fuerza y enfoque al sentir esa extraña sensación en su rostro, los abrió de nuevo encontrando una revuelta mata de pelo rojo justo frente a su mirada.

Una persona, un joven estaba sobre ella en mitad de la noche y no había podido siquiera percibirlo llegar.

El miedo la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando exactamente en su habitación de hospital. El miedo al saber que no podía protegerse en su estado actual de salud.

La lucha con Neji la dejó más malherida de lo que los médicos creían.

Había estado al filo de la muerte con aquel ataque directo al corazón, habían sido necesitadas largas y cansadas horas para poder traerla a salvo de las garras huesudas de la muerte. Y ahora precisamente por eso no podía defenderse. No tenía fuerzas.

Estaba impotente al incierto destino de esa noche.

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos al ver inútilmente como aquel muchacho disfrutaba de ella a su costa.

Al sabor salado de las lágrimas interrumpiendo su acaramelado deleite le hicieron levantar la cabeza y ver que ella estaba consciente.

Fue solamente necesario un solo segundo para entender el verdadero peligro.

No era cualquier muchacho quien estaba sobre ella, era aquel que le había proporcionado el recuerdo más perturbador y terrorífico en el bosque de la muerte. Aquel que había manejado la muerte a su antojo y había disfrutado de ello.

Aquel cuya existencia residía en la sangre.

Sabaku no Gaara.

El miedo pasó a ser historia cuando una nueva turbación tomó lugar. El terror.

Que el chico de Suna estuviera allí solo significaba una cosa. Esa noche iba a morir.

La torturaría a su total antojo, la haría sufrir un infierno, y luego le usurparía la vida en un instante con su arena sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

El pelirrojo disfrutó su miedo hacía él, ver su claro horror bañar cada rincón de su inocente rostro le hacía sentir poderoso, dichoso y excitado.

El ahora fuerte chaparrón caía furioso, las gotas colisionaban con el cristal y entraban por la ventana abierta formando un pequeño charco en el suelo. El turbio temporal era comparable con su interior.

La lluvia no se iba a detener, y él tampoco.

Llevó su mano al delicado y fino cuello de ella mientras disfrutaba al ver como quería gritar pero sus palabras no salían. El terror la tenía dominada y sumisa a sus intenciones.

Perfecto.

Con las yemas de sus dedos huesudos, probó el tacto de su piel y sintió su pulso acelerado palpitar en sus manos. Cerró las palmas firmemente alrededor de su garganta y apretó haciéndola jadear entrecortadamente.

-No te detengas-. Sus uñas arañaron su piel tersa mientras ejercía algo más de fuerza-. Quiero más.

Sin apenas aire en sus pulmones y sin fuerzas para detenerlo, un nuevo ataque de tos más severo que los anteriores hizo manchar de nuevo su boca salpicando también la de él.

Lo vio relamerse el labio con placer segundos antes de bajar de nuevo sus labios a los suyos para lamer la nueva sangre que había brotado mientras una de sus manos asía su quijada y le alzaba la cabeza.

Su lengua sinuosa delineó el contorno de su belfo, retirando esos restos de sangre. Cerró férreamente sus labios cuando pasó con insistencia por ellos queriendo ingresar al interior de su boca.

Agarró su pelo y tiró de el con fuerza para hacerla gritar por el repentino dolor en su cuero cabelludo. Aprovechando eso, no esperó más para saborear plenamente la sangre que inundaba su cavidad bucal con parsimonia. Su lengua recorría cada rincón a pesar de que ella hacía fuerzas para echarlo de su boca.

Se sentía violada en más de un sentido, la mantenía inmóvil en la camilla con su cuerpo presionando el de ella, indefensa por su fuerza superior y su penoso estado de salud. Y lo peor de todo, le había y estaba robando su primer beso de manera tan cruel y desconsiderada.

Un primer beso que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que fuera para Naruto.

No lo conocía de nada, no habían hablado, solamente un par de miradas, una muerta y sin vida de parte de él, y una aterrada por parte de ella.

No había más entre ellos que eso.

¿Qué motivo tenía entonces para estar haciéndole aquello? ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera? No le había hecho ni dicho nada, ¿Tanto despreciaba a las personas para hacer semejantes acciones?

-¿Po-por qué?

Mordió con rudeza su labio inferior para infligirle una herida de la cual disfrutar después viendo el liquido carmesí brotar.

Era tan deliciosa. Su sabor era mejor que su olor, pero ambos juntos eran una pura perdición.

Miró con intensidad sus lagrimosos ojos perla. Su interior clamaba sangre, inagotable e insaciable. La respiración errática de ella lo invitaba a marchitarla más.

Su sangre era tan adictiva como una droga.

-¿Po-por qué me haces esto?

-¿Por qué? - Su voz monótona y pausada le intimidaron aún más. Su mano amplía se cerró alrededor de la piel de su seno izquierdo, sobre el corazón. Clavando sus uñas y dejando abiertas heridas que la hicieron gemir dolorosamente-. Tu sangre me excita.

Cuando ella luchó y pequeñas gotas cayeron al suelo tras el brutal golpe en su pecho a manos de su familiar, todo se volvió turbio en su cabeza cuando el aroma y la visión de la sangre llegó hasta él.

Era una imagen tan atrayente.

La pureza e inocencia manchadas de rojo, los sentimientos siempre latentes como el amor y la esperanza luchando encarnizadamente contra el odio y la fatalidad, perdiendo terreno ante la realidad.

Ella simbolizaba todo aquello que era bueno, que era correcto. Todo aquello que traía consigo la debilidad. Él al contrario, era la encarnación del mal, el odio, la muerte y la sangre, las cuales eran las emociones que trasmitía. Todo aquello que alguien carente de corazón podía albergar para hacerle poderoso.

Ella no tenía el poder necesario para sobrevivir en un mundo podrido y lleno de desesperanza como era el suyo, ella y sus ojos benevolentes eran débiles. Hinata era para si misma su propio fin.

Sería tan sencillo acabar con el dolor que sus carentes pupilas mostraban por contemplar el mundo decadente que devoraba su propia luz.

Alzó su mano y guió su arena silenciosamente a sus desnudas piernas, envolviéndola despacio y disfrutando torcidamente al ver el pánico en sus ojos sabiendo que nada podría salvarla del fin.

**-No, a pesar de que es una idea encantadora el escuchar sus huesos quebrarse y ver su sangre filtrarse en la arena, no debemos matarla.**

_-¿Por qué? _-Su madre nunca detuvo sus pensamientos sobre querer matar a una persona, al contrario, lo alentaba a continuar. Nunca mostró misericordia por alguien-. _Alguien tan débil debe morir._

**-¿Cómo disfrutaríamos más de su sangre si la eliminas? Una fragancia y sabor como el de ella es casi imposible de encontrar, por muy tentadora que sea la idea de desgarrar su fina y suave garganta, no debemos hacerlo.**

Frunció el ceño confundido con la voz de su interior.

Solo sabía matar, luchar y destruir todo aquello que pasaba ante él.

_-¿Qué deseas que haga con ella?_

Una nueva risa siniestra y escalofriante hizo eco en el interior de su cabeza.

-**Marcala. Que todos sepan a quien pertenece esta muchacha.**

-_A mí._

-**Eso es. A ti, es tuya.**

Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras la miraba fijamente. Las esquinas de su boca le temblaron y se elevaron en una sonrisa retorcida que la congeló por completo.

Tomó de nuevo su corto pelo entre sus dedos y tiró de el para echarle la cabeza hacía atrás y dejar su delgado cuello desprotegido para él.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar por distintos motivos.

-Eres mía.

Acercó su boca a la delicada curva entre su hombro y cuello y lamió la zona para posteriormente abrir la boca y cerrar con fuerza sus dientes en su carne.

Mordió con rudeza, sin importarle los alaridos de dolor que ella emitía y los intentos por alejarlo de su cuerpo hasta que sintió de nuevo en su boca el dulce sabor de su sangre. Sé apartó de su cuello con un fino hilo de saliva teñida de rojo para observar con satisfacción la marca de sus dientes y el color morado que esa zona de su piel adquirió.

Hinata lloraba bajo su cuerpo, silenciosa por si él se enfadaba al oírla y le daba una muerte más dolorosa.

El cuerpo entero le temblaba, su voz no salía por el terror que la inmovilizaba. Quería escapar, chillar pidiendo auxilio, que alguien la salvara de aquella situación y de aquel horripilante joven de Suna.

Volvió a gritar roncamente, sin apenas poder darse a conocer por las enfermeras cuando sus dientes fueron a su otro hombro y repitió el torturador mordisco.

Sus manos fueron a alejarlo de nuevo de ella, pero le fue imposible, era como si un endeble pajarillo quisiera mover una roca.

-Po-por favor-. Suplicó sollozando cuando dejó su hombro ahora malherido y bajó un poco el cuello de la bata de hospital para morder el nacimiento de sus senos-. De-detente.

-¿Por qué debería?- Lamió su mejilla empapada en lágrimas dejando un húmedo rastro rojizo. Miró su rostro manchado de rojo con intensidad, con locura-. Eres tan hermosa bañada en sangre.

-Ba-basta.

Sus lamentos eran olvidados con el fuerte ruido de las gotas chocar furiosas.

-El rojo te sienta tan bien-. Su nariz acarició con suavidad su mejilla hasta sus labios, un arrullo delicado que solo conseguía provocarle más miedo-. La sangre te conviene.

-**Saboréala, estamos deseosos por su cálido néctar.**

-Sangra-. Aprisionó su maltratado cuello para empezar a estrangularla de nuevo, esperando ansioso que una nueva tos hiciera aparición y manchara su boca-. Sangra para mi. Haz que me sienta vivo.

Una nueva tos apareció, pero se negó a abrir la boca intuyendo sus intenciones. Su negativa pareció divertirlo retorcidamente. Ejerció más fuerza en su garganta haciéndola picar por el dolor y dándole una sensación de mareo por la falta de aire.

Soltó repentinamente su cuello e instintivamente abrió la boca para recuperar el aire que tanto necesitaba, en ese mismo momento, cuando la sangre brotó de su boca y bajó fluidamente por su barbilla, supo el error que había cometido.

Había caído en su trampa.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando su lengua volvió al interior de su boca para devorar con ansia y gula la sangre derramada. Era incluso más furioso de lo que lo fue hace momentos atrás.

Tomó su rostro firmemente, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras él ladeaba la cabeza buscando profundizar. Queriendo más de su dulce sabor.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza, jamás el aroma y el sabor de la sangre le enloquecieron de tal manera.

** -Vamos Gaara, aún no la has marcado como tuya plenamente**-. Sus dedos bajaron controlados por arena al comienzo de su bata de hospital-. **Termina de marcarla.**

Ahogó su grito de terror profundizando el beso cuando desgarró la blanca bata de hospital manchada de sangre, dejando las marcas de sus uñas gravadas en la piel sobre el esternón.

Sus manos, las que antes intentaba usar para apartarlo de su cuerpo, ejercieron algo más de fuerza y logró separarlo escasamente de ella para verla rápidamente cubrir su desnudez con las sabanas.

Una pérfida sonrisa floreció en él.

-¿Piensas qué un simple trozo de tela me va a detener?

Sé acercó hasta su asustado rostro y la retuvo en la camilla con una mano viendo sus intenciones de salir huyendo.

**-¡Marcala! Hazle saber que no podrá escapar.**

-Nada ni nadie va a salvarte, al igual que mi arena puede destrozar las sabanas, puede hacerlo con cualquiera-. Sé sintió bien verla encogerse sobre si misma, aterrada y envuelta en llanto-. Al igual que puedo hacer contigo.

-Po-por favor, márchate. N-no diré nada, pero te lo suplico, ve-vete…

Hipó cuando lamió su mejilla ensangrentada. El pelirrojo siguió un húmedo camino hasta su cuello, eliminando las marcas de sangre sobre su piel. Dejando que las marcas de sus dientes siguieran produciendo más de ese liquido escarlata.

-Nunca he sido misericordioso con nadie, y no pienso empezar a serlo ahora.

Agarró con fuerza la sabana con la que Hinata se cubría de él, y tiró de esta, arrancándosela de las manos y lanzándola a los pies de la camilla sin importarle el grito asustado de ella.

Tomó sus pequeñas manos, las que se encargaban de cubrirse a si misma y las apartó de su cuerpo. Pegándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Sus ojos miraban sin pudor el pequeño pero desarrollado cuerpo de ella, curvas finas de mujer joven envueltas en suave piel de terciopelo. Tan blanca y pulcra como la nieve, tan delicada como el frágil cristal.

Perfecta para corromperla con el rojo.

Una pequeña y juguetona gota de sangre de su anterior aperitivo resbaló de sus manchados labios y cayó sobre uno de sus redondos y pálidos senos.

Surcando un camino tortuosamente lento hacía abajo recorriendo la elegante curva de su pecho.

**-Adelante Gaara, hazlo. Lo estas deseando.**

No se hizo esperar más, su lengua lamió la pequeña gota de sangre de su pecho sintiendo la rigidez del cuerpo femenino al instante por su acción.

-N-no lo hagas…- Ellas suplicó de nuevo mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

**-Muérdela.**

Sus dientes capturaron un bocado de tierna piel con la intención de dejarle una nueva marca tan dolorosa como las demás.

Hinata apretó fuertemente los puños sin poder hacer otra cosa, ahogó un grito desgarrador al sentir sus dientes clavarse sin remordimiento alguno en su pecho izquierdo. Las lágrimas surcaron silenciosas sus mejillas mientras el pelirrojo marcaba su torso, disfrutando de sus quejidos.

Cuando terminó, su cuerpo adolorido estaba a punto del colapso, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, mojados al igual que sus pómulos y respirando a duras penas con un pie entre la conciencia y la penumbra.

No podía soportar el dolor.

-Que precioso es ver tu piel de porcelana teñida de carmesí-. Sus manos pasaron por su cuerpo, acariciando su piel con descaro y esparciendo la sangre de las heridas-. Como una muñeca rota.

No había vergüenza, no sentía nada por saber que su cuerpo estaba siendo acariciado indebidamente por él, que estaba siendo robada su dignidad. Solo había dolor y miedo.

Dolor por las heridas que no dejaban de sangrar, que no cerraban porque él no lo permitía. Miedo porque en cualquier momento podría tomar su tan preciado tesoro guardado para su ser amado o asesinada.

Y realmente prefería que la matara antes que ser violada.

Todos saldrían ganando, los Hyûga se deshacían de la flor marchita del Clan, y Gaara obtenía sangre con la que saciarse.

Le hubiera gustado despedirse de sus amigos por lo menos. Pero no había otra manera.

Sus labios amoratados se abrieron con pesadez. Su voz era trémula y apenas audible para un oído humano.

-Ma-mátame…- Tragó saliva sintiendo la cabeza pesada y punzante- te-termina conmigo de una vez…

-No voy a matarte, no ahora-. Besó su vientre, chupando la piel manchada de rojo y cerrando los ojos en placer-. No está en nuestros planes.

-¿Qu-qué te hecho? – Tendría que tener un buen motivo para estar haciéndole todo eso. No era normal que una persona actuara así sin motivo.

Claro que, era fácil ver que el shinobi de Sunagakure tampoco era normal.

**-Díselo, dile que su sangre nos estremece, que su aroma nos enloquece, que su sabor nos vuelve adictos. Ella es nuestra droga**- Su interior rugió clamando por ella y le hizo gruñir roncamente cuando una oleada de posesión y deseo le recorrió las entrañas.

-Poseer una sangre tan deliciosa-. Su nariz rozó su costado, desde sus caderas hasta su pequeño botón rasado coronando su pecho, el cual rozó con el infratip* segundos antes de besarlo.

Cerró su boca sobre esa pequeña bolita del tamaño de un guisante. Disfrutando del sabor y su resbaladiza textura.

Ella tembló y la arena le apartó bruscamente las manos cuando intentó empujarlo.

Soltó su aterido pezón y relamió sus labios con pérfido deseo ante su aterrada mirada. Como le gustaba ver el miedo en su mirada. Le excitaba.

**-Es la hora.**

-Llego el momento de que el monstruo devore a la indefensa y tierna corderita.

-N-no, por favor, no.

Su mano llena de sangre seca fue al comienzo de sus braguitas, la arena se interpuso de nuevo cuando Hinata hizo el intento de revolverse en la camilla para escapar de él. Pero quedo maniatada por la arena en una fuerte cadena que le laceraba las muñecas cada vez que intentaba soltarse.

Tiró del pequeño elástico de aquella suave tela de algodón a rayas azules y blancas y sin dudarlo rompió la simple tela que la cubría dejándola expuesta para él.

Una ofrenda a su demonio, a sus propios deseos.

Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, las manos le temblaban cuando la tomó de las rodillas y la obligó a abrir sus apretadas piernas flexionas.

-Abre, no quieras que haga esto por las malas.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, llorando con pesar y frustración al verse en tal nefasta y aterradora escena.

-N-no lo hagas-. Estaba utilizando sus últimas y escasas fuerzas en mantener sus piernas recogidas, protegiendo esa parte de ella de sus claras intenciones.

-Tu vida fue sentenciada a esto desde que olí tu sangre. No se puede escapar de un demonio.

Su mano rozó su corto y escaso oscuro pelo ensortijado cuando llegó a su bajo vientre. Su piel se erizó cuando uno de sus dedos acarició superficialmente por fuera.

La idea de gritar quedaba olvidada porque la arena tapiaba la puerta tanto para eliminarle salidas por las que escapar, como para silenciarlo todo y no ser descubiertos. Era terrible que al fin que se sentía con fuerzas para pedir auxilio, aunque fuera una sola vez, no sirviera para nada.

Las luces se apagaron repentinamente, la luz blanquecina de un rayo iluminó la habitación segundo antes de que el estruendo resonara en la aldea. No poco después, se repitió de nuevo.

El cielo rugía, la lluvia caía con fuerza, imparable. Gaara refleja la tormenta con sus acciones.

-**Vamos muchacho, no juegues más, hay que hacerla nuestra. Nadie entonces podrá tenerla, solo nosotros.**

Se eliminó la correa con la que ataba la calabaza a su espalda y la dejó sobre la mesa, junto a un florero lleno de pequeños girasoles.

Ella ladeó la cabeza cuando él fue a besar sus labios, queriendo beber de sus heridas, pero solo consiguió que tomada su quijada con rudeza y la forzara a mirarlo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el sonido de una cremallera se escuchó escasamente. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, ahora inmóviles por la arena, y la tomó con firmeza de las caderas, dejando la rojiza señal de sus uñas.

Dejando más marcas en su ahora maltratada piel.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando contemplar nada de lo que iba a ocurrir, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones cuando sintió algo rozarle en su intimidad.

Ser violada tan joven no era parte de su plan en la vida. Ser violada jamás fue algo que deseó, ni joven, ni adulta.

-_Que esto termine pronto._

Notó su aliento, cálido y asfixiante con olor a sangre en su rostro. Sintió que algo se introducía en ella un par de centímetros.

Ella sollozó, no por dolor, si no rabia y tristeza al no poder defenderse.

Él gruñó sintiendo el calor placentero acogerle lo poco que había entrado. Su interior clamaba ansioso y desesperado por más.

Rezos, suplicas silenciosas en su cabeza imploraban ayuda, deseando que todo parara o que por lo menos pasara lo más pronto posible y pudiera estar sola. Nunca igual que antes, pero sí sola y segura.

Esperó segundos que parecieron horas por su intenso aire cargado.

Nada, no pasaba nada.

Abrió dubitativa los ojos encontrando el rostro impasible de Gaara justo frente a ella. Como pudo le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él frunció el ceño en total gesto de odio puro.

Miedo tenía de preguntar que ocurría, no quería que el pelirrojo perdiera los estribos y volviera a sus acciones.

Apretó con fuerza sus caderas, dejando hematomas como señal de sus dedos por la fuerza empleada.

-Tienes suerte-. Sintió como sacó de ella lo poco que había podido penetrarla-. Si una ronda de enfermeras no estuvieran revisando a los enfermos por el apagón, no te librarías.

Sé recolocó la ropa debidamente mientras ella se cubría con sus brazos a duras penas con los ojos hinchados por el incesante llanto de la noche y el cuerpo quejándose de dolor por las heridas que él le había provocado.

La miró fijamente cuando se colocó serenamente la calabaza a la espalda.

-Hinata Hyûga, nos veremos pronto-. Se acercó a una velocidad increíble a su lado. Lamió las mordidas de su cuello, disfrutando por última vez esa noche de su maravilloso sabor-. Muy pronto-. Besó sus labios castamente en un frío y gélido contacto y desapareció en una ráfaga de arena llevándose consigo la de la puerta.

El constante choque de la lluvia en su ventana producía un eco agonizante en la oscura y aséptica habitación.

Su corazón latía alocadamente en su pecho produciéndole dolor, su cuerpo temblaba, en parte frío por la escasa temperatura de la noche, en parte por el miedo y el estado de shock que acarreaba su cuerpo.

Abrazó sus piernas enterrando su rostro entre ellas, de nuevo las lágrimas fluían imparables por sus mejillas.

Sus ojos abiertos, vacíos, muertos, miraban fijamente la nada.

Las enfermeras entraron en la habitación para comprobar su estado y gritaron asustadas al encontrarla en aquel estado traumático y maltratado. Intentaban curarla, pero no sentía nada. No veía nada.

Y la nada la engulló cuando cerró los ojos.

.

.

Tras la larga he intensa semana de lluvia, y de rehabilitación en el más estricto secreto como petición de la heredera, al fin respiraba el aire de la calle.

Se acabó su hospitalización.

Había tardado más en salir por el pequeño detalle que las enfermeras no sabían por completo y que no pensaba contar.

Incluso en sueños él la había perseguido. No había podido dormir una sola noche temiendo su regreso, aterrada de él y su maldad. Por su retorcido placer por la sangre y sufrimiento ajeno.

Por saber que terminaría lo empezado con ella.

Jamás se recuperaría del todo de tales escenas que tuvo que soportar, ¿minutos, un par de horas? No importaba, su mente ya estaba contaminada con el miedo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Que alegría de que te hayan dado el alta! –Kiba pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente mientras Akamaru lamía emocionado y contento su mejilla.

-Me alegra verte recuperada-. Shino le dio una inclinación de cabeza y posó amistosamente su mano sobre su hombro libre.

Sonrió como pudo a sus compañeros de equipo, los únicos que habían ido a verla cada día desde su ingreso en el hospital. Colmándola de flores y regalos.

Habían sido sus momentos de consuelo, dejando que su mente se despejara de todo mal acontecido aquella noche fatal.

Se habría vuelto loca si ellos no hubieran estado con ella. A pesar de que nunca les diría que le había pasado, no quería que ellos se vieran envueltos en un posible y más que seguro peligro.

-¡Vamos a celebrar que ya estas bien! ¡Vamos al restaurante de barbacoas!

Colocó bien su bolsa con sus cosas personales en el hombro y miró al cielo un momento buscando aire fresco que respirar y emprender camino con su equipo al lugar elegido.

Su corazón dejó de latir al instante, se quedó inmóvil y pálida cuando en lo alto de un edificio, justo frente a ella, unos ojos aguamarina la miraban.

Gaara la observaba, sentado tranquilamente en las tejas del edificio.

Pudo ver como la línea recta perfecta que eran sus labios se curvaba maliciosamente en una sonrisa espeluznante y aterradora. Su movimiento de labios hizo su alma congelarse asustada.

-No escaparás de mi, corderita.

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**infratip***: Punta de la nariz.

**¿Podría alguien decirme como catalogar la historia? Yo he puesto horror / suspense porque no sé que otra cosa sería lo correcto. Gracias por la ayuda.**

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras míos. **

**Realmente no sé que decir, viendo capituls anime de Naruto en uno de mis muchos días de nostalgia, salieron los capítulos de los exámenes chunnin. Y me di cuenta de que de ellos en esta etapa no tenía nada.**

**Y en un momentazo de inspiración cañonazo a mi cabeza, he escrito esta cosa extraña.**

**Espero que no seáis demasiado duros, he intentado hacer mi primer intento de macabro, pero admitámoslo, me ha salido terrible por no decir otra cosa. Así que fans de lo macabro, perdonad por haber hecho que perdáis el tiempo.**

**¡Prometo mejorar más!**

**Chivadme los fallos por cierto.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
